sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Θεωρία Μεγάλης Έκρηξης
Μεγάλη Έκρηξις Big Bang thumb|thumb|300px| [[Συμπαντική Διαστολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμικός Πληθωρισμός Συμπαντική Διαστολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Συμπαντική Διαστολή ]] [[image:Cosmological-Timeline-01-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| Κοσμολογία Κοσμολογική Εξέλιξη ---- ---- Αρχαιο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Very Early Universe era ---- Μεγάλη Έκρηξη Big Bang ---- ---- Περίοδος Planck Planck epoch ---- Χρωμοηλεκτρασθενής Περίοδος Grand unification epoch ---- Ηλεκτρασθενής Περίοδος Electroweak epoch ---- ---- Παλαιο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Early Universe era ---- ---- Κυρκονική Περίοδος quark epoch ---- Αδρονική Περίοδος Hadron epoch ---- Λεπτονική Περίοδος Lepton epoch ---- Φωτονική Περίοδος Photon epoch ---- ---- Μεσο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Middle Universe era ---- Κοσμική Βιοχημική Περίοδος Habitable epoch ---- Κοσμική Σκοτεινή Περίοδος Dark ages ---- ---- Υστερο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Last Universe era ---- Αστρογένεση Formation of stars Γαλαξιογένεση Formation of galaxies Σμηνογένεση Formation of clusters and superclusters ---- ---- Νεο-Κοσμολογική Εποχή New Universe era ---- Ηλιογένεση Formation of the Solar System Γαιογένεση Formation of the Earth ---- ---- Μετα-Κοσμολογική Εποχή Ultimate Universe era ---- Ηλιακός Όλεθρος Solar Ruination ---- Μεγάλη Απόσχιση Big Rip ---- Μεγάλη Συρρίκνωση Big Crunch ---- Μεγάλη Ψύξη Big Freeze ---- Θερμικός Θάνατος Heat Death ]] thumb|300px| [[Εσχατολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμολογία Κοσμολογική Εσχατολογία ---- Σύμπαν Πολυσύμπαν ---- ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Αναπήδησης (Big Bounce) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Πέδησης (Big Brake) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Σύνθλιψης (Big Crunch) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Απόσχισης (Big Rip) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Ψύξης (Big Freeze) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Αστάθειας (Big Lurch) ---- Θεωρία Μεγάλης Κλαυθμηδίας (Big Whimper) ---- ---- Θεωρία Μαθηματικού Σύμπαντος (Mathematical Universe Hypothesis) ---- Εκκεντρικές Κοσμολογικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|[[Συμπαντική Διαστολή.]] thumb|300px|Big Bang Στην Επιστήμη της Κοσμολογίας, Big Bang (Μεγάλη Έκρηξη) ονομάζεται το Κοσμικό Φαινόμενο που δημιούργησε το Σύμπαν από μια σημειακή μοναδικότητα (point singularity) δηλ. από μία σημειακή, υπερβολικά πυκνή και θερμή, κατάσταση, πριν από περίπου 13,8 δισεκατομμύρια έτη. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Μεγάλη Έκρηξη" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "έκρηξη". Ονομασία thumb|300px|Απεικόνιση της εξέλιξης του Σύμπαντος Ο όρος Big Bang χρησιμοποιήθηκε για πρώτη φορά από τον Fred Hoyle σε μια ραδιοφωνική εκπομπή του BBC το κείμενο της οποίας δημοσιεύτηκε το 1950. Ο Hoyle δεν πίστευε τη θεωρία, και λοιδορούσε τη νέα ιδέα. Παρόλα αυτά ο όρος έμεινε χάνοντας το ειρωνικό του περιεχόμενο. Εισαγωγή Συνδυάζοντας τις παρατηρούμενες ταχύτητες των απώτατων Γαλαξιών με την Κοσμολογική Αρχή ότι το Σύμπαν είναι ομοιογενές προς όποια κατεύθυνση και αν παρατηρήσουμε, συμπεραίνουμε ότι το Σύμπαν διαστέλλεται σύμφωνα με το μοντέλο της Γενικής Σχετικότητας του Friedmann. Προεκτεινόμενο αυτό το συμπέρασμα στο παρελθόν δίχνει ότι το Σύμπαν προήλθε από μια αρχέγονη κατάσταση, στην οποία όλη η Ύλη και η Ενέργεια του Σύμπαντος βρισκόταν σε θερμοκρασία και πυκνότητα που έτεινε προς το άπειρο. Οι επιστήμονες δεν συμφωνούν ευρέως στο τι έλαβε χώρα πριν από αυτό, αλλά η Γενική Σχετικότητα προβλέπει μια βαρυτική μοναδικότητα. Μια συνέπεια της μεγάλη έκρηξης είναι ότι οι συνθήκες στο σύμπαν σήμερα, είναι διαφορετικές από τις συνθήκες στο παρελθόν ή το μέλλον. Ιστορική Αναδρομή Εισηγητής της θεωρίας υπήρξε ο Βέλγος αστρονόμος Georges Lemaitre. Μετά από τις διαπιστώσεις ότι: *Οι λύσεις της Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας πρόεβλεπαν ως αρχή του Σύμπαντος μια μαθηματική ανωμαλία *Εφ'όσον η εντροπία (το μέτρο της αταξίας) του Σύμπαντος αυξάνει συνεχώς θα υπήρχε στιγμή στο παρελθόν με ελάχιστη εντροπία όπου η Ύλη θα είχε την μέγιστη δυνατή πυκνότητα. Με βάση αυτές τις δύο παρατηρήσεις πρότεινε ως αρχή του Σύμπαντος το αρχικό άτομο, όπου ολόκληρη η μάζα του Σύμπαντος είναι συγκεντρωμένη σε ένα και μοναδικό σημείο και ο Χωρόχρονος δεν έχει ακόμα δημιουργηθεί. Το αρχικό άτομο εν καιρώ εξερράγη και από την Ύλη που εκτοξεύθηκε δημιουργήθηκαν Γαλαξίες και οι αστέρες. Το 1948 ο George Gamov, Ρωσοαμερικανός φυσικός, μελετώντας θεωρητικά την υπερβολικά πυκνή κατάσταση του αρχικού ατόμου υπέθεσε ότι: *Το ήλιο και τα άλλα ελαφρά χημικά στοιχεία πρέπει να δημιουργήθηκαν εντός τεσσάρων δευτερολέπτων *Μια διάχυτη ισότροπη ακτινοβολία, υπόλειμμα της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης, θα πρέπει να είναι ακόμα και σήμερα ανιχνεύσιμη. Διαστολή του Σύμπαντος Το γνωστό και ως "φαινόμενο της μετατόπισης προς το ερυθρό" (redshift), η διαπίστωση δηλαδή ότι οι Γαλαξίες απομακρύνονται μεταξύ τους, απόδειξη της κοινής εκκίνησης στο απώτατο παρελθόν. Ακτινοβολία Μικροκυμάτων Το 1965 οι φυσικοί Allo Arno Penzias και Robert Woodrow Wilson παρατήρησαν μια μικρού μήκους διάχυτη Ισότροπη ακτινοβολία, που ερχόταν δηλαδή ομοιόμορφα απ' όλες τις διευθύνσεις, θερμοκρασίας περίπου τριών βαθμών Kelvin, όπως αυτή που είχε προβλέψει ο Ρώσος φυσικός Gamov 17 έτη ενωρίτερα. Κατανομή Γαλαξιών Από την αρχή της διατύπωσης της θεωρίας της Μεγάλης έκρηξης διαπιστώθηκε ότι η πυκνότητα των Γαλαξιων θα πρέπει να μειώνεται αυξανόμενης της ηλικίας του Σύμπαντος. Το φαινόμενο απέδειξε ο αστροφυσικός Σερ Μάρτιν Ράιλ το 1974. Επιχειρήματα Επιχειρήματα Υπέρ της Θεωρίας Διαστολή Σύμπαντος Το γεγονός ότι οι γαλαξίες υποχωρούν από μας προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις είναι μια συνέπεια αυτής της αρχικής έκρηξης και ανακαλύφθηκε αρχικά από τον αστρονόμο Hubble. Υπάρχουν τώρα καθαρά στοιχεία (η έντονη μετατόπιση των φασματικών γραμμών των μακρινών γαλαξιών προς το ερυθρό) για το νόμο του Hubble, που λέει ότι η ταχύτητα που απομακρύνεται ένας Γαλαξίας είναι ανάλογη προς την απόστασή του από μας. Αν κάνουμε προβολή των μέσων τροχιών των γαλαξιών, χρονικά προς τα πίσω, βλέπουμε ότι συγκλίνουν σε μια κατάσταση υψηλής πυκνότητας - η αρχική πύρινη βολίδα. Το παρατηρούμενο ποσό του ήλιου Η θεωρία δέχεται ότι αυτό είναι το 25% της συνολικής μάζας του σύμπαντος και που σχηματίσθηκε κατά τη διάρκεια των πρώτων-πρώτων στιγμών, συμφωνεί με τις παρατηρήσεις. Μετά από ένα δευτερόλεπτο περίπου το Big Bang, η ύλη - υπό μορφή ελεύθερων νετρονίων και πρωτονίων - ήταν πολύ θερμή και πυκνή. Καθώς το σύμπαν επεκτάθηκε, η θερμοκρασία έπεσε και μερικά από αυτά νουκλεόνια συνέθεσαν ελαφρά στοιχεία: το δευτέριο, το ήλιο-3, και το ήλιο-4. Οι θεωρητικοί υπολογισμοί προβλέπουν ότι το ένα τέταρτο του Σύμπαντος αποτελείται από ήλιο-4, ένα αποτέλεσμα που είναι σε καλή συμφωνία με τις παρούσες παρατηρήσεις. Η Κοσμική Ακτινοβολία Υποβάθρου Αυτή τώρα βρίσκεται σε μια θερμοκρασία περίπου 2.7 βαθμών πάνω από απόλυτο μηδέν, που δείχνει πως το Σύμπαν προέρχεται από μια πυκνή, ισοθερμική κατάσταση. Περίπου 100.000 έτη μετά από το Big Bang, η θερμοκρασία του Σύμπαντος (~3.000 βαθμοί) είχε μειωθεί αρκετά ώστε τα ελεύθερα ηλεκτρόνια και οι πυρήνες που υπήρχαν μπόρεσαν να συνδυαστούν έτσι ώστε να σχηματίσουν τα άτομα του υδρογόνου (τα πιο απλά άτομα). Από αυτήν την περίοδο και μετά, η ακτινοβολία ήταν πρακτικά ανίκανη να αλληλεπιδράσει με το αέριο του υποβάθρου. Χωρίς όμως ελεύθερα ηλεκτρόνια το φως δεν μπορούσε να αλληλεπιδράσει με την ύλη για να διασκεδαστούν (scattering) τα φωτόνια, και έτσι το Σύμπαν έγινε διαφανές στην ακτινοβολία. (Είναι αυτό το φως που θεωρούμε σήμερα ως Κοσμική Ακτινοβολία Υποβάθρου). Διαδίδεται λοιπόν ελεύθερα από τότε, χάνοντας συνεχώς ενέργεια επειδή το μήκος κύματός του αυξάνεται λόγω διαστολής του σύμπαντος. Αρχικά, η θερμοκρασία της Κοσμικής Ακτινοβολίας ήταν περίπου 3.000 βαθμοί, ενώ σήμερα έχει πέσει στους 3K μόνο - ένα φάντασμα της αφάνταστης έντονης θερμότητας της αρχέγονης πύρινης βολίδας του Big Bang. Η συγκρότηση Γαλαξιών Η κατάρρευση της ύλης για να σχηματίσει τους Γαλαξίες και τις άλλες μεγάλης κλίμακας δομές (σμήνη και υπερσμήνη) που παρατηρούνται σήμερα. Σε, περίπου, 10.000 έτη μετά από το Big Bang, η θερμοκρασία είχε πέσει σε τέτοιο βαθμό ώστε η ενεργειακή πυκνότητα του Σύμπαντος άρχισε να εξουσιάζεται από την ύλη πιά, παρά από το φως και την υπόλοιπη ακτινοβολία που κυριαρχούσαν νωρίτερα. Οι βαρυτικές δυνάμεις μεταξύ των σωματιδίων άρχισαν να γίνονται υπολογίσιμες, και μικρές διαταραχές στην πυκνότητά της ύλης αυξήθηκαν. Δέκα πέντε δισεκατομμύρια έτη αργότερα βλέπουμε τα αποτελέσματα αυτής της κατάρρευσης. Το παράδοξο Olbers Ο νυκτερινός ουρανός είναι σκοτεινός. Άρα δεν είναι άπειρος ο αριθμός των αστεριών (το σύμπαν δεν είναι άπειρο αλλά πεπερασμένο) ούτε χρονικά άπειρο (άρα το φως πολλών αστεριών δεν έχει φθάσει ακόμη σε μας). Άλλα επιχειρήματα *Η ομοιογένεια - τα δεδομένα δείχνουν πως σε οποιαδήποτε θέση μέσα στο Σύμπαν ένας παρατηρητής θα το βλέπει το ίδιο. *Η ισοτροπία - πολύ ισχυρά δεδομένα δείχνουν πως ο ουρανός φαίνεται ο ίδιος σε όλες τις διευθύνσεις με μια ακρίβεια 1 προς 100.000. *Χρονική διαστολή σε καμπυλώσεις του φωτός των supernova. *Η μεταβολή της θερμοκρασίας TCMB με μετατόπιση στο ερυθρό. Αυτή είναι μια ευθεία παρατήρηση της εξέλιξης του Σύμπαντος. *Τα ελαφρά ισότοπα δευτέριο 2D, 3He ήλιο-3, 4He ήλιο-4, και 7Li λίθιο-7 βρίσκονται σε αφθονία. Αυτό προβλέπεται από τη θεωρία των 3 πρώτων λεπτών. Επιχειρήματα κατά της Θεωρίας Αλλά το απλό μοντέλο της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης αφήνει διάφορα εκκρεμή προβλήματα, όπως: Το πρόβλημα του ορίζοντα Ο γρίφος ότι το Σύμπαν φαίνεται το ίδιο στις αντίθετες πλευρές του ουρανού (σε αντίθετα σημεία του ορίζοντα) ακόμα κι αν δεν έχει υπάρξει χρόνος, από την εποχή το Big Bang για το φως (ή οτιδήποτε άλλο) να ταξιδεύσει από τη μια άκρη στην άλλη του σύμπαντος και να επιστρέψει. Στην πρότυπη μορφή της, η θεωρία του Big Bang υποθέτει ότι όλα τα μέρη του σύμπαντος άρχισαν να διαστέλλονται ταυτόχρονα. Και η ερώτηση που μπαίνει είναι, πώς μπόρεσαν όλα τα διαφορετικά μέρη του σύμπαντος να συγχρονίσουν το ξεκίνημα της διαστολής τους; Πώς τα αντίθετα σημεία των ορίζοντων "ξέρουν" πώς να βρίσκονται σε συμφωνία το ένα με το άλλο; Το πρόβλημα επιπεδότητας Ο χωρόχρονος του Σύμπαντος είναι αρκετά σχεδόν επίπεδος, το οποίο σημαίνει ότι το σύμπαν βρίσκεται ακριβώς στη διαχωριστική γραμμή μεταξύ της αιώνιας διαστολής και της ενδεχόμενης κατάρρευσης. Η Γενική Σχετικότητα προτείνει ότι ο χώρος μπορεί να είναι πολύ κυρτός, με μια τυπική ακτίνα της τάξεως του μήκους Planck, ή 10-33 cm. Εντούτοις, το σύμπαν μας είναι ακριβώς περίπου επίπεδος με μια κλίμακα 1028 εκατοστά, την ακτίνα του αισθητού μέρους του σύμπαντος. Αυτό το αποτέλεσμα των παρατηρήσεων μας διαφέρει από τις θεωρητικές προσδοκίες περισσότερο από 60 μεγέθη τάξεως. Η ύπαρξη του Χωρόχρονου Τι ύπηρχε πριν; Εάν ο χωρόχρονος δεν υπήρχε τότε, πώς θα μπορούσαν όλα να εμφανιστούν από το τίποτα; Τι εμφανίσθηκε πρώτα: το Σύμπαν ή οι νόμοι που καθορίζουν την εξέλιξή του; Εξηγώντας αυτή την αρχική ιδιομορφία --που και πότε όλα αυτά άρχισαν-- ακόμη παραμένει το πιό δυσεπίλυτο πρόβλημα της σύγχρονης Κοσμολογίας. Η κατανομή της ύλης στο Σύμπαν Σε πολύ μεγάλη κλίμακα, η ύλη έχει ξεπηδήσει με αξιοπρόσεκτη ομοιομορφία. Για περισσότερο από 10 δισεκατομμύρια έτη φωτός, η κατανομή της βρίσκεται σε τέλεια ομοιογένεια για κάτι λιγότερο από ένα μέρος σε 10.000. Για πολύ καιρό, κανένας δεν είχε οποιαδήποτε ιδέα γιατί το Σύμπαν ήταν τόσο ομοιογενής. Ένας από τους ακρογωνιαίους λίθους της Καθιερωμένης Κοσμολογίας ήταν η "Κοσμολογική Αρχή," που βεβαιώνει ότι το Σύμπαν πρέπει να είναι ομοιογενές. Αυτή η υπόθεση, εν τούτοις, δεν βοηθά και πολύ, επειδή το σύμπαν ενσωματώνει σημαντικές αποκλίσεις από την ομοιογένεια, δηλαδή, τα αστέρια, τους γαλαξίες και άλλες μεγάλες συσσωρεύσεις της ύλης. Ως εκ τούτου, πρέπει να εξηγήσουμε γιατί το Σύμπαν είναι τόσο ομοιόμορφο στις μεγάλες κλίμακες και να προτείνουμε συγχρόνως κάποιο μηχανισμό που να παράγει τους γαλαξίες. Το πρόβλημα της μοναδικότητας Μικρές αλλαγές στις φυσικές σταθερές της Φύσης θα μπορούσαν να είχαν κάνει το Σύμπαν να "ξετυλιχθεί" κατά τρόπο απολύτως διαφορετικό. Παραδείγματος χάριν, πολλές δημοφιλείς θεωρίες των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων υποθέτουν ότι ο χωρόχρονος είχε αρχικά αρκετά περισσότερες από τέσσερις διαστάσεις (τρεις χωρικές και μια χρονική). Προκειμένου να τακτοποιηθούν οι θεωρητικοί υπολογισμοί με το φυσικό κόσμο στον οποίο ζούμε, αυτά τα μοντέλα δηλώνουν ότι οι πρόσθετες διαστάσεις είναι "συμπυκνωμένες", ή έχουν στενέψει σε ένα μικρό μέγεθος και έχουν πτυχωθεί. Αλλά κάποιος βέβαια μπορεί να αναρωτηθεί γιατί η "συμπύκνωση" αυτών των διαστάσεων σταμάτησε με τέσσερις διαστάσεις, κι όχι δύο ή πέντε. Το πρόβλημα της ελλείπουσας ύλης Πρέπει όμως να τονιστεί επίσης πως το μοντέλο της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης δεν μπορεί να αντιμετωπίσει το εξής πρόβλημα. Γιατί η παρατηρούμενη μάζα του Σύμπαντος είναι δέκα φορές μικρότερη της εκτιμούμενης βάσει των κινήσεων των Γαλαξιών; Η απουσία των μαγνητικών μονοπόλων Ενώ πιστεύεται πως υπήρξαν κάποτε δεν έχει παρατηρηθεί ακόμη κανένα. Αναπάντητα Ερωτήματα Η θεωρία της της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης παρά τίς πειρματικές της επιβεβαιώσεις αφήνει και κάποια Φυσικά και Φιλοσοφικά ερωτήματα αναπάντητα τα βασικότερα αυτών είναι: #Προβλέπει ένα μικρότερο Σύμπαν από αυτό που υπάρχει σήμερα. #Δεν εξηγεί την Κοσμολογική Αρχή αλλά την δέχεται αξιωματικά, πράγμα ασυμβίβαστο με την Μαθηματική Ανάλυση. #Τι υπήρχε πριν? Πως από το τίποτα προήλθαν τα πάντα? #Γιατί δημιουργήθηκαν οι συγκεκριμμένοι Φυσικοί Νόμοι] και όχι κάποιο άλλοι? # Γιατί ο Χωρόχρονος είναι τετραδιάστατος??? Απάντηση σε αυτά τα ερωτήματα προσπάθησαν να δώσουν κάποιες άλλες θεωρίες. (Περισσότερα εδώ. Η θεωρία της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης έχει και πολλούς πολέμιους εκτός από υποστηρικτές που στηρίζουν διαφορετικές Κοσμολογικές θεωρίες, όπως η Συνεχής Δημιουργία και η Θεωρία Linde. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σύμπαν *Κοσμική Διαστολή *Σκοτεινή Ύλη *Σκοτεινή Ενέργεια *Πεμπτουσία *Γενική Σχετικότητα *Κοσμολογία * Κοσμολογική Εσχατολογία * Big Bounce ( = Μεγάλη Αναπήδηση) * Big Brake ( = Μεγάλη Πέδηση) * Big Crunch ( = Μεγάλη Σύνθλιψη) * Big Rip ( = Μεγάλη Απόσχιση) (Θεωρία Μεγάλου Σχίσματος * Big Freeze ( = Μεγάλη Ψύξη) * Big Lurch (= Μεγάλη Αστάθεια * Big Whimper ( = Μεγάλη Κλαυθμηδία) ( = Μεγάλος Κλαυθμός) Ελληνική Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *Αντίστοιχο Άρθρο στο Physics4u Αγγλική Ιστογραφία *Open Directory Project: Cosmology *PBS.org, "From the Big Bang to the End of the Universe. The Mysteries of Deep Space Timeline" *"Welcome to the History of the Universe". Penny Press Ltd. *Cambridge University Cosmology, "The Hot Big Bang Model". Includes a discussion of the problems with the big bang. *Smithsonian Institution, "UNIVERSE! - The Big Bang and what came before". *D'Agnese, Joseph, "The last Big Bang man left standing, physicist Ralph Alpher devised Big Bang Theory of universe". Discover, July 1999. *Felder, Gary, "The Expanding Universe". *LaRocco, Chris and Blair Rothstein, "THE BIG BANG: It sure was BIG!!". *Mather, John C., and John Boslough 1996, The very first light: the true inside story of the scientific journey back to the dawn of the universe. ISBN 0-465-01575-1 p.300 *Shestople, Paul, ""Big Bang Primer". *Singh, Simon, Big Bang: the origin of the universe, Fourth Estate (2005). A historical review of the big bang. Sample text and reviews can be found at http://www.321books.co.uk/reviews/big-bang-simon-singh.htm. *Wright, Edward L., "Brief History of the Universe". Category:Κοσμολογικά Συμβάντα